The gods must be JUICY
by MyWordsAreCancer
Summary: Another full success, i'm so happy how this came out, with disgusting fetishes! Enjoi!


Just another day in nowhere, the sun was high in the sky. Muriel was sitting on her front porch, watching Eustace work on the truck while courage played with a toy fan. Muriel looked ahead of them as she saw a cluster of clouds roll in. Atop of the clouds stood the goose god, he flexed his rock hard body as thunder shouted from the clouds.

 **"** **Oh, sorrow. Why do you battle against my mind for the lonely destiny of a goose god! My feelings go on unquenched, my satisfaction minimal. Oh if there were only someone to share my godly love, a woman who's name would make the heavens fall. "**

He said with a saddened tone. He looked down upon the small farm to see the beautiful woman that sat upon her throne.

 **"What a magnificent creature, how could someone so beautiful, so lovely. So, goosey, have escaped my grasp all of these years. I must make her mine, she shall be my queen! Oh but what is the name of this fair maiden, this harbinger of love, and passion. "**

He said as he held his heart.

 **"** **MURIEL! Where's my wrench!?"**

Eustace exclaimed.

 **"** **Muriel, Muriel, MURIEL! A name to match Aphrodite in all her beauty. A name so, lovely, so harmonic, so, goosey. She shall be mine! I ride at once!"**

He exclaimed as he formed his godly cloud chariot and descended from the heavens, landing in front of courage. Courage looked over as his fan toy blew away from the landing, seeing the goose god as he screamed. The goose god walked out from the chariot, to see the dog.

 **"What a magnificent screaming football!"**

He shouted as he ran forward as he punted Courage into the stratosphere. He turned to see Muriel smiling in her chair, their eyes locked together as she smiled.

 **"Oh my my, is it Halloween already? What are you supposed to be?"**

Muriel asked.

 **"** **I'm supposed to be fucking you."**

He replied as he pulled her up and placed her on his shoulder, as the cloud chariot took them into the sky. They chariot landed on top of the goose gods cloud fortress, the goose god walked over to his cloud like bed and laid her down. He smiled as put his hands together in joy.

 **"My queen! Muriel, this is my goosey home, and it's been so lonely without someone to call my queen. Muriel, I ask you to take my hand up upon these clouds, as we live our lives together, infatuated with each other's gooseyness."**

he begged.

" **How flattering, Eustace has been of no help in this marriage of ours, I would love to be your queen. But first, you must take me.**

"Muriel said as she pulled of her granny panties and tossed them down to earth. Spreading her legs open onto the bed, revealing her musky rainforest. The pubes were so in twined, that her vagina lips were barely visible.

 **"Eat me, and I shall be your queen."**

She said as she giggled.

He pulled apart her meaty mud flaps, and revealed her full sweaty Mongolian looking genitalia. Both her pussy lips looked like blown out tires, even if they tried; Triple A could never fix them. He slurped up her spaghetti strand pussy lips and swirled them around his mouth the dusty beefy juices that slithered onto his tongue tasted of fish oil vitamins and old pubic hair covered bars of soap. He released her barbaric beef strips from his lips pubic hair cringed to his teeth. Leaving an almost brush able amount of floss in his mouth.

Muriel tugged at the back of his ripped neck and pulled him in close as their lips clashed. Her senile sand papery tongue glided across his, slathering the sweaty pubic hair still in his teeth across his tongue. As their tongues frolicked, Muriel reached down to wrap her stubby hands around his golden goose cock. The goose could only mutter gasps inside her heated but dry fuck hole, trying to bypass the pleasure from her fickle touch. She began to stroke, not the kind she was used too, but the kind she could bare big beefy dicks in her hands. Her hand movements slow but fierce, managed to drag the cum out of his dick, and slowly drench her hand in prejizzle. She pulled away from the kiss with steaming breath escaping her lips.

The goose looked down to see the pubic hair that was left in his teeth was braided, his cock pulsed in ecstasy as it awaited its turn. She could feel it throb in her hand, but she knew we'll enough of what he needed. She slathered the pre cum against her lips and licked it off, giving a small chuckle before sitting up with a sly smile. She turned to the side of the bed as she spit out of her dentures onto the cloud like nightstand. She gave another sly smile, and she slowly slid her decrepit tongue against her shriveled up chicken snatch lips. She took a hold of his goosey fuckle knuckle, and stuffed his length into her Sahara slut hole. His dick hitting the back of her throat, she slid down and began stuffing the rest of his rod into her saggy gullet.

His entire length was inside her, he gasped as not even air could escape his lips. The goose gripped the back of her nappy ass weave, and pulled her back to get some leverage. But to no avail, she slammed back down on his meat monster. She slopped on his fat dong, drool drenching his piece in what saliva Ashe could muster. She trusted her throat back and forth against his man meat, she could feel her grandmagina begin to soak itself in anticipation. She had never been this wet before, Eustace could never satisfy her like the goose god could. Eustace could never get her fish flaps this foamy.

He could feel himself build up inside he knew it was time, time to release. He locked his feathers into her hair as he forced his rod as deep as he could, unloading his foul goose fuck sauce inside her stomach.

 **"** **Honk Honk"**

the goose god shouted. Pulling his goose dong out of her throat, he let out another golden load of his musky goose juice. It shot over her head, and flew away into the clouds. Falling from the sky and reaching mach 5 speeds, the Golden jizz seered through the sky and hit Eustace in the face.

 **"Owwww!"**

He yelped, as he was pelted by a hefty serving of sparkling fuck pudding. The goose god had now set the new spunk dunk record for godly entities everywhere. He pulled away what clothes she had left and ripped them from her body, exposing her deflated air bags. She smiled as her dried out milk duds fell back without support and plopped into her armpits. He chuckled softly and smiled as he spoke.

 **"** **It's time to get loosey goosey."**

Muriel put her hands against her cheeks and giggled.

 **"Oh my~."**

She gasped. The goose god grabbed a hold of his massive goosey girth, and prodded it against her sloppy beef curtains. With no warning her pussy began to suck his cock inside with the power of a premium G6 turbine. The goose god gasped as his cock was instantly swallowed inside her grungy granny cooter. He looked up and gasped before he could muster a few words.

" **Now that, is one, loosey goosey juicy pussy."**

He began pumping away at her soft yet shitty body, stuffing his godly boomstick into womb. Muriel began gripping the goose gods tender muscles, as she screamed and yelped with each thrust; filling the room with ecstasy. He could feel her brittle bones begin to break, each pump creating more and more cracks in her feeble body. Muriel started to grunt more and more as the pain began to get more violent as he punished her filthy meat market. He could tell she was taking too much within missionary and tried to switch it up a bit.

He pulled her up with just his godly dong, and held her up. He grabbed her love handles and span her on top of his goosey pussy grinder. Giving her the meanest fucking spin cycle any washing machine has ever seen, then slamming her onto the bed with her stomach down. Her body jiggled and shook with such intense force creating a tsunami of her steamy expired fuck go-gurt as it exploded from her fossilized dust twat. The over flow of Muriel's musky marmalade, expunged itself from her taffy stretched minge. Soaking the goose god's rod in her grotesque fuck musk.

Her legs began to go limp as he pumped away at her almost lifeless body. Muriel under his spell of pure pleasure, seeped saliva from her crispy cum encrusted lips. The goose god was impressed as even someone with her stature had lasted even this long. With more and more thrusts he could feel himself getting weary, he surely didn't want to cum yet. He slammed away at her brittle bones as he pummeled her pelvis into dust. Her insides literally destroyed the goose god knew she would not last any longer, any more harsh punishment would kill her. But, he had to finish. He grinded his feathers into her hair once more as her forced his entire length into her ribs. He jammed it as far as she could and ruptured her insides, the feeling was so intense he couldn't help himself as he pummeled all of his goosey god strength into his last few thrusts.

Every thrust send down lightning as it struck the ground. The clouds of the goose god's home faded to black as thunder bellowed from them. Each thrust heightened his sense of pleasure as he could feel himself breaking his limit. With his last goosey stroke he punctured his way into her throat and his cock exited her mouth as he couldn't hold back any longer. He honked as loud as he could as he released an ungodly load of his goosey fuck nectar. Muriel with her last remaining breath wailed as her pulverized dust shoot exploded with her sweet and savory granny gravy.

The goose god honked and honked as his cum exploded from Muriel's gullet, spraying the entire would with his curdled cock grease. The combination of both their orgasms and screams unleashed the true power of the goose god. The black clouds spread across the stratosphere creating the biggest orgasmacane known to humanity and gods alike. The orgasm a cane created such force, fucknados grew from the dark clouds and touched down onto the small farm. Eustace woke up from his recent spunk dunk to see the horrors that awaited him. The Golden spunk rained down from the heavens at incredible speeds. Eustace screamed as he rushed into the truck as fast as he could and rolled up the windows.

The flatland began to flood quickly as the sea of ejaculate formed, and rose to incredible heights. With one final wail from the goose god, the spunky seed sea erupted with a massive explosion. As the waves arose a massive jizznami was formed and blew away and swallowed the entire farm in one single wave. The truck was swooped miles away, flying away at incredible speeds. The goose gods head fell in exhaustion, he pulled out his godly genitalia as Muriel's body laid there lifeless.

 **"My queen..."**

muttered the goose god. The storms began to subside, and calm as the clouds return thier fluffy white cotton color. He caressed her soft wrinkly cheeks, as he wept with glee.

 **"Everyone, shall know your goosey sacrifices. Honk honk.**

 **"** He said as he held her lifeless body up and basked with her in the sun.

 **"** **Farewell my love... "**

He said, fighting back his manly tears. He held her up as a ray of light made contact and gently pulled her away from his feathers.

 **"** **May you rest in peace, my love. "**

He spoke as he began to tear up, as he watched her fly away.

 **"** **What is love, to a man; but what is love to a goose, god**.

"He said, as he gazed into the great unknown above.

 **"I will never forget you. I promise. "**

He said as his voice cracked, and tears fell from his eyes.


End file.
